Shy Music
by Paladingrats
Summary: Genesis has a younger sister named Shrylea Rhapsodos, who happens to be a musical prodigy. This is meant to be an laid back/easy read story, sit back and enjoy! Yes, mary sue-ness is mixed in. Guess who got a Beta!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own anything but Shrylea and Cho. Everything/one is owned by their respective owners. Cho, is based of my recently deceased Shih Tzu puppy who was born sickly and managed to live 4 years when the doctor only said she'd only make 2 weeks. Q.Q This will be somewhat mary-sue ish, it's something I've been to reluctant to write until now. So, sit back enjoy the ride. If you're allergic to mary-sueness then look away before your eyes shrivel in your eye sockets. I'll be updating once a week, depending on reviews/feedback. Everyone likes reviews, not flames!

* * *

The calming harp played softly in the background of the office while the general worked thru a stack of papers. A knock, rudely interrupting his concentration, this had better be important.

"Come in"

A young secretary walked in, skirt way too short for modesty, in attempt to intrigue the man she stood in pose, "I was informed I was to collect papers to take to Lazard?"

Seemingly annoyed he handed the secretary the papers and waved her off, "All the details he needs."

Taking the hint the woman left, the silver haired man sat back closing his eyes and concentrating on the music. It was well known he disliked music with lyrics, he found most of it was either repetitive or was pointless. Even though instrumental could be played by anyone, there was one musician who struck many hearts and granted her the status of a Virtuosa; the name was Shrylea Rhapsodos, since a young age she was considered a prodigy able to play more than five instruments to perfection. She was always accompanied by a miniature chocobo named, "Cho".He thought about his red haired friend, Genesis, they must be relatives.

* * *

"You heard that Shrylea Rhapsodos is playing for the next annual ShinRa Ball?"

"She's really hot! She can play me anytime!"

"Is that how you refer to all the women, third class?" A dark haired man said crossing his arms, "Where's your honor?"

The two third class soldiers straightened, "Our apologies, sir!"

"I don't know why you bother, old friend, they'll do it again once you turn deaf ears," the red head mumbled.

"They'll eventually learn, you can't have them speak so rudely of your little sister, would you Genesis?"

"Angeal, you know I wouldn't have it, but they wouldn't go as far as to try anything."

Angeal shook his head, "It's good, but what if she comes and they do try something?"

Genesis smirked, "Their heads will be on platters if they dare say one thing that is demeaning to her or dare touch a single hair on her body"

"Just calm down, you've performed so many times I just don't understand why you still get nervous! You've even dueled other greats musicians!"

Shrylea brushed her long wavy dark brown hair back, "I know Drew, but it's different every time. I still worry of making a mistake in front of the audience, any mistake can happen…I wouldn't like to disappoint."

The balding man smiled shaking his head, "So much talent and fame and you're still so humble, you're like a daughter to me!" he gave her a kiss in the top of her head, "Now hurry, you're on in five."

"On my way," she stared at herself in the mirror. Her large caramel eyes were obstructed by black framed glasses. Her face was regal, fans called her a living music goddess that she was more than beautiful but it was just something she failed to see. Standing and checking herself in the mirror she smiled, her fitted gown was long and light green with lard bell slit sleeves which hung from her forearm when she began to play. She looked back at her best friend, "Cho, do I look alright?"

The small chocobo chirped and flapped its wings.

"Ok, if you say so!" With light taps of her matching slippers and Cho following closely behind she hurried off to play her preferred instrument, the harp.

She walked out to the stage and bowed to the audience and smiled, she was welcomed by enthusiastic claps it was after all a formal affair. She proceeded to sit on her chair and position the harp against her body, arms outstretched and fingers beginning to pluck at the large harp, the chocobo nestling right beside her chair. As she began to play she felt consumed by her favorite piece she decided to open with, "Reverie" by Debussy. It was the start of a good concerto.

Shrylea opened her eyes, two hours passed in what seemed no longer than ten minutes. The crowd proceeded to applaud her performance, as she stood and bowed they also stood throwing roses and small teddy bears. It was a standing ovation; again she bowed and blew a kiss to the audience. A man scurried around picking up the roses and handing them over to her; she smiled and retreated, leaving the man to pick up the few teddy bears.

"Wonderful my girl! As always! If your parents could be here they would be proud!" Drew hugged the twenty year old girl.

She handed a rose to her manager, "Here you go, I believe these are meant for you too!"

"Oh! It's not every day an old man gets a rose from a beautiful girl like you!"

Shrylea blushed, "Oh, don't be silly you're wife must've given you a token of appreciation once in a while."

The man laughed, "Yes indeed! Three wonderful children that I wouldn't trade for the world!" he scratched his head, "You remember you're scheduled to play for ShinRa in less than a months' time, right?"

"Mmmhmm, and I want to head over as soon as tomorrow if it's possible."

"Why so soon child?"

Shrylea took a deep breath into the roses, "I want to see my brother! I haven't seen him in years! I do miss him…"

With a sheepish smile the old man walked her to her hotel room, "Fine, but you're going to have to head there on your own and I'll catch up, my little girl is sick."

She hurried into her room taking a medium sized teddy bear with hears imprinted on the design and gave it to her manager, "Here, give this to her, I hope she gets better…"

"You're too sweet, I'll tell her it's from you, have a safe trip and I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing! I mean, you're not taking any instruments now are ya?"

Shrylea pouted, "Only my violin, to practice, but that's easy cargo."

"Ok well goodnight Shorty!"

"Good night drew!"

Shrylea changed to her favorite set of pajamas, a long button up shirt and matching pants with floral designs. They were warm and light, despite her manager teases about wearing over sized grandmother jammies, they were her favorite. She jumped under the covers searching for the old raggedy stuffed rabbit her older brother gave her when they were children; it was something the prodigy couldn't sleep without. Geniuses, no matter what kind, always have been odd.

It had taken a total of two days after her arrival to a fairly nice hotel in sector 8 to get settled in before she could get out of the room. Cho. always following at her heels, pestering her until he'd been fed, "I'm sorry Cho!"

She fed the foot tall Chocobo and hurried to shower. The small chocobo was a gift from a farmer who bred the animals, she'd chosen the sickly chocobo over her original pink chocobo that the farmer wanted to gift to her. Shrylea wanted to save the poor thing from death, and her reward was a loyal miniature companion doomed to never grow more than one foot tall.

Quick to be out of the shower, Shrylea rushed to dry her hair and tie it in a high pony tail, "Cho, we're going to the Loveless Avenue today! Then we get something to eat and go to the ShinRa building to see Genesis!"

Cho raised a lazy eye to his owner watching her get dressed, uninterested he turned and began napping again.

Her long flared sleeved top was crocheted in a ginger color with a rosette covered shawl overlay and matching choker with a skin colored spaghetti strap and a chocolate colored handkerchief skirt with Red Orange tie dye rising from the bottom of the skirt as if it were fire, slippers chocolate colored with overlay of Red Orange lace. She took a good hard look in the mirror, deciding against the pony tail. Of course, it was completely far away from the latest fashion and was too conservative but it was to her liking.

Cho leaped from the bed, taking his green collar chirping. Shrylea took her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice, _"I'm nervous Cho, this is the first time we're on our own."

The chocobo nudge her calf, she looked down, "Oh Cho, I don't think we'll need it."

From the very moment she left the hotel room, people stared her down. Thanks to a seemingly mute ShinRa patrol she was able to find Loveless Avenue. She hugged the book to her chest while she looked around, couples passing by and the occasional group of friends that would glimpse and giggle amongst themselves. Shrylea secretly envied the couples, never had she experience the warmth of a lover, she hadn't even received her first kiss. A particular group of friends glared her down and laughed whispering to each other. Cho, noticing their obvious snickering made a bird like growl that only made the friends howl in laughter.

"Cho…stop, let's go."

She caught a girl in the groups voice, "Seriously, who dresses like that? Might as well scream out that she's a major social hermit , and look the nerds even carrying around a book, and followed by a little freak bird…talk about the circus is in town!"

Anther girl snorted, "Loser"

With a sharp turn Shrylea rushed out of Loveless Avenue, tears stinging her eyes. Cho ran to catch up. She sat on a bench beside the large fountain in the middle of sector 8, she swallowed down memories of painful times in her childhood, "People are jerks, Cho."

The chocobo looked up at his owner, he agreed with what she said. It was sad to see how easily she was hurt, it bothered the little chocobo to see her struggle with her tears.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Shrylea nodded, "Yes"

"You sure? You look like you're having a tough time"

Annoyed Cho looked at the green eyed, black spiky haired boy in blue uniform. Preparing to attack he ran below the bench.

"I'll be ok, thank you" she looked up at the stranger and forced a smile.

With a silly grin he outstretched a gloved hand, "Zack Fair is the name! Soldier Second class! What's your name?"

Instinctively she shook his hand and smile, "Shrylea Rhapsodos."

Zacks eyes widened, "You're Genesis' sister? And you're going to perform at the ball too!"

Shrylea couldn't help but giggle, "Yes, I am."

He sat beside her, "So what ya doing 'round here?"

Shrylea blushed, _This is the longest conversation I've had with a boy, what now?_

"Shr-OUCH!" Zack jumped up with Cho attached to his ankle, "What the heck?"

"Cho! Stop that! Be nice!" Shrylea exclaimed but the chocobo wouldn't let go, "Cho!"

Zack pried the bird off of his ankle making it yelp, "That yours?" he rubbed his ankle.

Shrylea took Cho in her arms, "I'm so sorry, he's just a little protective."

"It's no biggie, no damage! But, why is the chocobo so small?"

"He was born sickly, but I helped heal him…"

The soldier eyed Shrylea, "Wow, so, you never answered."

She hid behind her hair, "I came to visit my brother"

"Great! I was headed back to the ShinRa building! I'll go with you! We're going to have to hide your little friend there though. ShinRa has a policy about animals in there."

"They'll have to make an exception if they want me to play for them…"

"K! Let's go!"

Shrylea followed Zack through the streets, he was a carefree person. She took an instant like to him, even Cho calmed down after a while. They walked side in side into the building, Zack explaining everything and giving her a visitors pass then escorting her to the SOLDIER station.

"I'm training to be a First Class Soldier! And become a hero!"

"That sounds nice Zack" Shrylea smiled watching her newfound friend beam.

"Doesn't it! Angeal is training me! I'm actually supposed to be in a mission but I sneaked out for a while. It's a good thing I found you!"

"What are you still doing here Zack?" A stern voice called behind them.

Zack jumped, "Angeal! Meet my new friend! Shrylea!"

Clearly intimidated by the much taller and muscular man she smiled and looked away, "Hello"

"Aww!" Zack brought Shrylea under his arm, "You scared her!"

Angeal sighed, "I know who she is Zack, we grew up together. Now hurry to your missions or get increased training."

_He remembers me?_

The second class soldier slumped, "Fine! I'm going! I'm going!" before leaving he hugged Shrylea, "I'll see ya later!"

For a small second he squeezed too hard leaving her out of breath, "Bye, Zack" she watched the boy run off.

"He's like a puppy, if he annoys you just give him a small kick and he'll leave you alone for awhile."

Shrylea giggled, "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, no hug for an old friend Shrylea?" Angeals' voice slightly playful.

"Oh, uhm," She set down Cho and hugged Angeal, his muscled arms surrounding her. It was pretty obvious to Angeal she didn't come into contact with many males, her face seemed flustered from just a hug it was hard to hide the smile.

"I'm guessing you came to see Genesis"

Shrylea nodded.

She really didn't give much to work with, ten years and she was still quiet, "Genesis won't be back until later on today, how about I take you and Cho to go eat."

"Cho?" _Who's Cho? Oh. Right. My chocobo, _"Cho, right. How'd you know his name?" _Did he just ask me out? Oh Gaia I think he did._

"You wrote to Genesis and he told me, let's just say he's kept me well informed, shall we?" he offered his arm.

"I see," with hesitation she took his arm. With his free hand he helped her wrap her arm around his and patted her hand. _What is he doing?CHO DO SOMETHING! Inexperienced in male to female situations! I'm so unprepared…_

They walked to a semi close diner, "It's almost like looking straight at Genesis."

"Why?

"You're his sister, you two look alike."

"Oh"

"Oh?"

The waiter walked to the table in queue, took their orders. Two Lemonades, steak for Angeal, chicken salad for Shrylea and a slice of carrot cake for Cho.

"Appearances aside, it seems you're still as quiet and shy as I remember."

Shrylea had a hard time looking Angeal eye to eye, "Something just never change."

"Is that what you think?"

She nodded thanking the waiter and taking her lemonade, "From what Zack has told me, it sounds like you are still the same."

The dark haired man cocked an eyebrow, "What did he say?"

"Nothing bad, just of your lectures and strong sense of justice is all."

He kept staring at her, _Stop staring at me, Oh! I can feel myself blushing, I hate this!_

"that's all he said, I promise!"

"It's not that Shrylea"

She gave him a confused look, "then?"

"It's still easy to make you blush…"

_Dang him! I'm blushing more…_

_ "_No it's not! Stop it!" She covered her face with her hands. _Asshole…_

Angeal couldn't help but laugh, "Ok, my apologies, I'll stop"

Once she felt it was safe, she regained her posture, "How have you and Genesis been?"

"Genesis, still as immature and impatient as ever, and I've been pretty darn good," he watched her face light up with a small smile when he spoke her brothers' name. The smile suited her nicely, so he decided to tell her about Genesis and his adventures together. She listened carefully and laughed, it was extremely easy to talk to her. Maybe it was because she was so quiet? Or because he'd grown up protecting her along side of her brother from bullies for most of their childhood that he actually grew fond of the fragile girl. Musicians are known to be one of the most sensible people in the planet, not because they can't handle cruelty but because they're just so in touch with emotions it's harder for them to retaliate and Shrylea was a prodigy, what does that say about her?

They ate in silence, only Cho chirping away happily as he ate away the carrot cake. He looked up several times to observe the man and his owner; even for a chocobo, Cho could sense the awkward silence. If it wasn't for the carrot cake winning him over, he could run the 6'2 man out of his dear owners' way. It didn't matter if he had a large sword a billion times bigger than the foot tall chocobo.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you left Banora so suddenly and now you're a famous musician in high demand."

Shrylea shook her head slightly, "My parents shipped me to an all girl private school, there I studied and graduated early and dedicated my life to my music, but I wouldn't say in high demand."

Her modesty wasn't surprising; she never seemed to have any self esteem, a complete 180 from her brother, "I bet you haven't had time for friends and all, with being in the road for so long."

"You know I've never been a person to have friends…" she looked down; obviously he had hit a sore spot.

Saved by the phone, Angeal answered, "Already? Yeah, wait. I have a surprise for you. We'll meet you two in your apartment in thirty," Angeal rolled his eyes, "No!" he hung up the phone, beckoning the waiter over, "tab please."

"Right on it sir"

"Shrylea?"

"Yes?"

"Genesis and I are always here for you."

"Thank you"

"Here is your bill sir"

Angeal paid the waiter, "That was Genesis on the phone, he and Sephiroth returned from a mission, we need to get going to Genesis' apartment before he blows a fuse."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, thank you guys for the lovely messages of encouragement, I really appreciated them. I know I said I would update weekly but school and health reasons held me back. Like any story, you don't like it? Don't read it. No need for flamers there are plenty of other awesome stories in the site.

Disclaimer: I only own Shrylea, her manager and the adorable Cho. The rest belongs to Square Enix.

Btw, **_bold italics= memories._**

* * *

Sephiroth lounged in his friends sofa, everything around him was decorated with a sophisticated taste. He sighed tired of hearing him rant, "Why does Angeal want me here?"

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise," he poured a glass of wine for himself, "maybe he wants us to meet another girl, fated to be a doomed relationship, would you like some wine?"

"No"

"Suit yourself."

"I have to leave again tomorrow, I need to get back to the building," Sephiroth stood heading towards the door.

In cue there was a knock on the door, Genesis hurried in front of the silver haired man opening the door, "Angeal, what's the surprise?"

Angeal had his hands behind his back and walked in hiding something, "You have to promise not to blow a fuse."

"Why would I do that?"

Angeal stepped aside, revealing a 5'3 slim girl with long brown hair, well endowed and beautiful caramel eyes. Carrying in her arms a small Chocobo. Genesis gawked and glared at his best friend, "YOU'RE DATING MY SISTER? DAMN YOU ANGEAL! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? WE TALKED ABOUT THIS."

Sephiroth appeared in time to hold his red head friend back with ease. The girl was blushing mad, the chocobo lept out of her arms and squaked at Genesis. Angeal rubbed his forehead, "Genesis, she came to visit you. I found her with Za-"

"YOUR PUPPY?"

"Calm down, he was waiting for you to get back so she wouldn't have to wait alone, I just took her out to eat and we're here, calm down."

Genesis took a deep breath, "You can let me go"

As soon as he was released he took Shrylea in his arms and hugged her, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Shrylea smiled hugging him back, "I wanted to surprise you," she frowned, "don't be mad."

He stroked her hair, "I could never be angry with you little sister."

Angeal coughed loudly, "Shrylea," he placed his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, "This is Sephiroth."

Shrylea smiled, "Hello Sephiroth, I've heard so much about you."

"Hello," he hesistated slightly, "I was actually just on my way out, it was nice to meet you."

Everyone watched him leave, Genesis took his sister in his arms again, "Where are you staying?"

"At a hotel in sector 8"

Angeal grinned, it wasn't everyday that the arrogant Genesis turned into a lovable mutt.

Genesis grimaced, "I won't have you staying at a raunchy hotel, you're staying here with me."

Shrylea looked behind her brother, "I wouldn't want to intervene."

"On what?"

She shrugged, _Your love life,maybe?_

"Nonsense, I don't want anything to happen to you so you better move everything here, by tonight!"

Shrylea looked shocked, "But…"

"Don't worry, I'll help you carry everything back here," Angeal offered.

Genesis sighed, "Then it's settled." He took another drink, "I have to leave also, I didn't report back in, the guest bedroom is on the left." He kissed his sister on the forehead, "I'll be back tonight."

"That…went better than what I expected."

Shrylea smiled, "I didn't think he'd get so angry that you brought me."

"He's protective; let me show you the guest room, Cho can stay here while we go back."

Cho liked the idea, with some struggle he jumped into the queen size bed and nestled between the pillows. It was a far larger room than the hotel they were staying at.

Shrylea left with Angeal, _I wonder what brother meant when he and Angeal already spoke about me, should I ask Angeal? Oh no, I don't think that's a good idea, it's silly really. He obviously has a massive amount of girls after him! Oh god, I'm blushing again._

Angeal looked down, she was blushing again, "What's on your mind?"

"My brother isn't living with anyone, is he?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"The way his apartment is decorated…"

"He has a distinct taste in decoration"

"Oh," she looked deep in thought, "I guess some things do change…"

Fortunately, Shrylea was able to pack everything quickly while Angeal waited. She put her violin in its case along with the music stand. All together were two large suitcases, for a regular person they could've weighed a ton, but the soldier easily lifted them. What all did she even have in the suitcases? Clothes and shoes could easily be packed in one suitcase and the chocobo didn't need much either. _Well, she is a girl after all and they pack their whole homes when they leave even on a 3 day vacation._

They made their way back to the Red Haired Soldiers apartment, before entering the luxurious apartment complex Shrylea looked around; She felt the sensation of being watched, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and kept walking, "N-Nothing."

Cho ran around the house, it was just too spacious to let it go to waste! The living room had large bookcase furniture with tons of books, a large flat screen television with speakers. This brother was loaded, and everything was way too clean. The Kitchen was modern and sleek white, it blinded the Chocobo so much he decided that room was a clear enemy. Genesis room was dark, a king size canopy bed in the back with silk bed sheets and matching curtains. The best thing was that each room had its own master bathroom. Geez, her owner had won the genetic lottery, everyone was successful!

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm, I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

"No, Zack is out on a mission and I have nothing urgent to do."

Angeal and Shrylea entered the apartment. They found Cho sound asleep where he had last been when they left. Angeal placed the suitcases on the bed, careful to not wake the miniature chocobo, "I'll let you unpack, I'll be in the living room waiting."

Shrylea nodded.

The soldier smiled, "Take your time."

She watched him leave and opened the first suitcase. Angeal was the first man to really take her into consideration, so it seemed. Shrylea had to admit, he wasn't beautiful like Genesis or Sephiroth; this first class SOLDIER was rugged and handsome.

Angeal sat in the living room, barely paying attention to a romantic comedy movie that had just started on television. He was distracted by Genesis' younger sister that was down the hall, both friends watched the girl grow up from far away. Even then, Genesis managed to keep a closely knit relationship with her and kept Angeal in informed. She had grown from the chubby nerdy quiet girl that needed constant protection to a beautiful quiet famous revered musician. Angeal wasn't going to deny, ever since they were children he had taking a liking to Shrylea. Genesis finally noticed when he found his friend reading a article written about her, it was then that the two first class soldiers discussed his feelings.

_**"How long have you felt like this?"**_

_** "For a long time"**_

_** Genesis laughed, "Is this why you can't keep a stable relationship?"**_

_** Angeal frowned, the red hair was clearly starting to mock him, "At least I've managed to have a relationship Genesis."**_

_** "I've rather not bother, and you shouldn't bother with Shrylea either."**_

_** "Why not?"**_

_** Genesis kept his voice low, "She's modest, naïve and extremely innocent. I don't want anyone taking advantage of her."**_

_** "You know me better than that Genesis."**_

_** "Well, I worry of my little sister! And your relationships always end in the girl in a screaming fit or hurt that you're always in missions, I don't want her going through that."**_

Genesis made a point, almost every female he had been with either left mad because he was always out or because the girl slept with other men before even being intimate with Angeal. He was hopeless when it came to relationships. Even now, a year after their discussion it was pretty hard to believe she was never romantically linked with a man; that is until he took her to breakfast, it was clear that she was as innocent as anyone could get. Thinking back, he was glad that he found Zack and Shrylea before his student could notice anything. Zack was known to seduce a girl or two and take them to his bed, it baffled his mentor.

"Angeal?"

He looked to his side, Shrylea sat beside him with space between them, "The movie finished?

She nodded, "Are you okay? You seem worried."

Angeal shook his head, "Nothing, ready to head out?"

"If you don't mind"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heya guys! Guess who was able to get a beta! Me! Lol, Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with Work and helping take care of my grandmother. I hope you guys like it, and thank you for the sweet reviews and messages! I'll keep working at it. Cho and Shrylea only belong to me, the others are Square Enix Property.

Thank you, TheVulpineHero1, for helping me out!

* * *

It was as if the Goddess herself appeared before Shrylea. Once they entered the large bookstore in Loveless Avenue, her face lit up and her eyes glowed with happiness. Even for the first class soldier, it was hard to keep up with the small framed girl. She was light on her feet, going from section to section.

"Oh!"

Angeal finally caught up to the girl, "What is it?"

Shrylea picked up a book and hugged it, "I love Shakespeare!"

She looked up with hopeful eyes and handed Angeal the book, "Othello! I love this story!"

"I've read it."

She smiled up to the black haired soldier. It was his turn to blush. "It's a wonderful story- I'll take it! Oh, and this one, and this one..." she said, picking up more and more books, several at a time, until her arms were filled with them. She almost bounced with glee. Angeal cocked an eyebrow, watching Shrylea let the books cascade down on the counter. The old man in charge looked extremely surprised.

"It's good to know some young people still hold some interest in these stories!"

Shrylea nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes sir! They are classics! Romantic tragedies, comedy! I just can't get enough of them!"

The old man chuckled. " It all comes out to be one thousand gil."

He put the books in several double bags.

Angeal took the bags. The old man grinned. "It's a good thing you have your boyfriend here to help you!"

Shrylea blushed."No sir, we're just friends. Have a good day!"

"Thank you!"

Her answer stung, but it was the truth. Angeal stopped in his tracks. Paparazzi ran off and several people were staring and taking pictures of them both. "Shrylea, we need to get back to Genesis' apartment."

She nodded, noticing the unwanted attention."Oh no."

They hurried to the apartment. Angeal looked out a window, "This might not be good…"

"Shrylea?"

She appeared, holding the book, 'Sense and Sensibility'. Her small soft voice was music to him, "Yes?"

"Nothing."

Genesis made his way to his apartment. The word had spread out fast that the prodigy Shrylea Rhapsodos had arrived in Sector 8. Angeal was with her, so Genesis didn't worry much; then again, his friend had a long term crush on his little sister. It didn't bother the red-headed soldier that Angeal was attached to Shrylea, it was the fact that she was just so naive , that he was afraid she would fall in love and her heart would be broken because the soldier would never have any time for her. He arrived, put up his coat and sword, "I'm back!"

He heard a hush and made his way to the living room; to Genesis' surprise Shrylea was cuddled under Angeal's arm with a book. Angeal looked up at his friend as if bothered by Genesis making so much noise.

"What…the…fuck?"

"She's sleeping, Genesis. Keep your voice down."

The red head fumed, "How dare you, Angeal! What did you two do?"

Angeal rolled his eyes."You're over exaggerating, again. She fell asleep reading the book."

"Why is she so close to you?"

Shrylea opened her eyes, she looked up at Genesis then Angeal. Noticing her closeness to her brother's friend, she jumped. "I'm sorry!" her face reddened.

Angeal nodded."It's ok, I have to get going."

She watched him leave and looked back at Genesis."We weren't doing anything I promise…"

"I believe you little sister. How was your day?"

Shrylea proceeded to talk about her day in detail, then they both decided to order pizza. Their discussions went from her day to his, music to right down to Loveless, Genesis' favorite book.

Three days passed and President ShinRa invited Shrylea to meet with him; she kindly obliged. She was ready early in the morning, dressed in a black ruffled skirt with grey cotton leggings and ankle-high wedged boots, with a white off the shoulder top with small ruffled sleeves. Her hair pushed back with a headband, letting her bangs aside to frame her face, Shrylea headed out. She went without Cho, figuring she didn't want to have any problems in the entrance.

She looked up at the clock; it was ten thirty. She was thirty minutes early. Sitting in a chair she opened her book, nervously waiting to meet the prestigious President.

"Shrylea?"

The voice was deep. She looked up to see the Silver-haired General. She immediately stood up, extending a hand in greeting."Ah! Good Morning!"

He took her small fragile hand and shook it lightly."You're here to see the President?"

"Umm," she dared a glimpse into his emerald catlike eyes, "Yes."

Sephiroth nodded."I'll escort you to his office."

"Thank You!"

As they walked side by side Shrylea noticed several young secretaries glaring at her as they passed by. _Do I have something__in on my face? Oh no, how embarrassing!_, she thought. She looked up at Sephiroth. _He is attractive maybe… Oh! Do they think him and I are…? _Shrylea looked away, her face red at the assumption.

Sephiroth glanced down at the petite girl. If it wasn't for Angeal's obvious sentimental attachment to Shrylea, he might haveve taken the chance to try and woo her. "Here we are. I'll go tell them you arrived. Wait here."

Seizing the moment of solitude, she opened her book and began reading again. After ten minutes Sephiroth let her in and closed the door behind him as he left to do his work.

The meeting was one of Shrylea's most awkward experiences. Rufus, the president's son, never took his eyes off her, as if he was evaluating her physique. She declined their offer for more pay if she performed a belly dancing skit-it was a ball, and it wasn't something she kept up with. Then came the praises of her skills and a permanent job offer, which she also declined. In all, the hour she spent in the office was almost horrible. Finally, she was escorted back to the apartments by a young Turk by the name of Elena. She was the first female to befriend Shrylea; it was startling how friendly the girl was towards her.

Back at home, she fed Cho. "Cho, I wonder how Angeal is doing on his mission…"

The bird woke up in an irritated squawked at her while he ate.

Shrylea sighed, going went to the living room, and read. Her manager called stating that he'd try to make it to the ShinRa event but would send the crew with the instruments in a week. Genesis sent her a text, saying that, regrettably, he had to go and check on a reactor and would be away for a few days, as would Sephiroth, who was going on a political mission to Wutai. It went on to say that Angeal would be coming back, and that he'd go check up on her.


End file.
